ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Anesidora
Anesidora is the Living Super-Dimension that traverses the Multiverse. It has many aliases such as The Life Extender, The Astral Absorber and Blinking Chaos. It is notably not a Titan Prince nor does it possess strength on the level of them and lacks any cosmological role that they do. Anesidora seeks to scour the Multiverse for Universes who's meeting their end and yet still retain residents who both has the will to live and wishes to persist, with Anesidora offering Eternal Salvation in exchange for devouring their Universe(s). Anesidora is a creation of the Titan Prince Akreious. __ToC__ Appearance As it is from a Titan Prince's or Titan's perspective, Anesidora is a massive Dimension of purple flame-like composition. Like Titan Princes, Anesidora lacks any real form and instead adopts avatars and alternative forms of communication, notably appearing as a large rippling-face with flaming purple eyes when not needing any disguise. When appearing to Mortals Anesidora prefers to appear in Cephalopodic form, and even more specific, a 200 meter-tall Nautilus. Unlike the avatars with Titan Princes however, these avatars are commonly not supernatural in terms of strength and for its size, is relatively how one would expect for a creature of such caliber. On the few occurances where Anesidora adopts a full-body Manifestation (Likely due to formal reasons when speaking with a higher being such as a Titan Prince), it's body acts almost like a ferrofluid and spikes whenever a thing comes close to it; causing a perpetual rippling effect all across its body. Beyond that, the general body shape adopted is that of a peak human. As an Avatar whenever speaking to mortals for an extended period of time, Anesidora is known for adopting a beautiful female human's form. This Avatar (Usually called Pandora) has Lilac-coloured hair which reaches down to her waist and is impossibly smooth; impossible to be achieved by Mortal Means. This Avatar's height varies depending on the situation at hand. When mortals utilize the Energies of Anesidora, the magic generated is almost always exclusively sparking and purple in colouration. Personality Anesidora is a calm and collected entity, in contrast to their Creator's more crazy side. Although it seeks to absorb as much Universes into itself as possible, it is intelligent enough to only focus on already decaying and dying Universes as to not imbalance the Multiverse and even when he finds a suitable Universe, offers the residents within the choice of whether or not they should be assimilated and respecting their wishes if they had already resigned to their fates. Anesidora has little in terms of hobbies as they're always preoccupied with searching for Universes to absorb. Anesidora's only real "Hobby" is reshaping the Super-Sized Dimension within itself almost like a designer, showing a more artistic or personal side. In terms of Avatars, Anesidora is known for adopting extremely kind and intelligent personas regardless of the form taken who's very in-tune with the balance and nature of the Universe. Particularly, they believe in free choice and changing what's wrong in one's life. Anesidora notably has an immense respect and even slight fear of the Titan Princes due to Akreious giving them an immense capacity to see the Greater Omniverse; On a scale that Anesidora will never reach. This also makes Anesidora extremely cautious despite their incredibly welcoming nature when it comes to decaying Universes. In particular, Anesidora is acutely aware of the Anathium and Trolls, although has yet to take action against them. In contrast, Anesidora seems to find Hytherions Competition, Natural Enemies, or even Rivals as they recycle decaying and dying Universes while Anesidora extends the lifespan of these Universes. Composition Anesidora's actual body is made up of Space-Time and numerous Universes fused together. Due to the massive mash-up of different forms of Matter, Magics, mana, Spirits, and energies, the actual make-up of the Space-Time within Anesidora is extremely unique which gives any energies that are sourced from Anesidora purple in colouration. One of the only known consistent parts of Anesidora that will always remain are energies of Titan Prince Akreious no matter how minuscule, owing to Akreious creating it. Abilities *'Universe Absorption:' Anesidora is able to engulf and absorb Universes and fuse it with itself in order to both extend the lifespan of the Universes to, theoretically, indefinite proportions as well as to Power itself up. *'Ambrosia Accumulation:' The presence of more Universes within itself allows Anesidora to accumulate a unique form of Ambrosia that is extremely rich and fine in power. While even a drop of this can elevate Mortals to almost Titan levels of power, they always die upon contact with the substance since only Cosmic Entities can survive touching such concentrated power. *'Cosmic Awareness:' Anesidora has a similar form of Omniscience as Akreious. Unlike Akreious however, despite being given a more lesser version, Anesidora is less skilled in filtering out information. *'Cosmic Energy Manipulation:' Anesidora is able to engage in combat by manipulating Cosmic Energies of itself as weaponry. This usually comes in the form of a giant laser from it's manifestation's mouth or warping the matter within itself to form weapons. **'Cosmic Energy Gifting:' Anesidora is able to give Mortals the ability to manipulate it's own Cosmic Energies no matter their physical capabilities at the time. These powers are almost always lesser in strength compared to gifts by full-fledged Titan Princes or Titans, however. **'Immortality Granting:' As Anesidora can manipulate the flow of Time for those within itself, it is able to effectively make Mortals within itself immortal and unable to die from the passage of time. This also extends to mortals using its power outside of its dimension. *'Reality Warping:' As Anesidora is a Living Dimension, it can warp reality within itself to absurd degrees as Physics and the Laws of the Universes are subject to Anesidora's whims within them. Facts? * It is not uncommon for Mortals who have had extended contact with Anesidora's Female Avatar to declare their unconditional love for this form despite Anesidora making it abundantly clear that this is merely a manifestation of the literal Dimension that they're within. ** It is unknown whether or not Anesidora identifies as a Male or Female, which these mortals usually use as justification * Anesidora is seemingly made by Akreious as a Back-Up for his Back-Up should the Pocket Dimension within himself be compromised or should he need a detached, large power pool to draw from at a moment's notice which grows its power without action on Akreious' own end. ** Anesidora feels an impending presence and need to power itself up to prepare for an as of yet-unknown conflict; a feeling that is seemingly passed on from Akreious, although it seems only Akreious is aware exactly of what such a threat is Category:Akreious Category:Metaverse Fantasy Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Metaverse Series